


Quod Devotio

by Bebedora



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Coping, Delusions, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Worry, caring!Gladio, hurt!Ignis, light Gladnis, worried!Gladio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 21:36:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10602741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bebedora/pseuds/Bebedora
Summary: It's hard to keep up such a strong facade when the one you love is suffering.  A companion piece to Venenosa Culpa, a little drabble set in the middle.  Strongly recommend reading the sister piece first, so you'll understand the context of this work.  [[COMPLETE]]





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saber_Wing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saber_Wing/gifts).



 

_‘quod devotio’—devotion._

 

                The interior of the tent was dark, not yet overtaken by the pungent stench of blood.

Gladio laid Ignis down on a bedroll, mindful of his flailing arms and legs.  He tucked a pillow underneath his head, Ignis immediately thrashing from side-to-side.  Laying a soothing hand on his friend’s bicep, he squeezed gently in an attempt to calm him down.  He knew keeping his composure meant everything.

“Iggy, I’m here…”

The bespectacled young man moaned incoherently, his hands clenching into tight fists as he fought the poisonous demon coursing through his veins.  He reached up blindly, his feverish eyes unable to see clearly through the fog of the venom.  Clawing at thin air, Ignis barely missed gouging out Gladio’s eye with a frantic hand.

Gladio grabbed his arm and eased it back to his side.  “Calm down, alright?  You’re going to be okay.  I prom—“     The warrior’s words stopped short, his stomach feeling as though it had jumped into his throat.  He didn’t want to make a pledge he might not be able to keep.  Looking down at his frantic friend, he felt a wave of uncharacteristic terror sweep over him.

What if they couldn’t get the meds in time?

What if Ignis died from his affliction before he could return?

What if…

…he never got the chance to tell him he loved him again?

Ignis’ breathing was heavy, the thick saliva pooling in his mouth gagging him.  Gladio wiped the moisture away from his lips with a cloth.  The wound on Ignis’ shoulder oozed, staining the bandage more with each passing minute.  It appeared that Ignis’ strength was beginning to wane, for he stopped flailing and his arms fell limp at his sides.  Gladio took his clammy hand in his own and held tight.  He knew they had to get going, to get to Meldacio before time ran out. 

But he didn’t want to leave.

Ignis needed him—and he needed Ignis.  Gladio thought of him suffering without him, scared of the demons that tormented his delusional nightmares and in agony from the searing venom that pumped through his body with every beat of his faltering heart.  He wanted to stay, to hold Ignis’ hand and relieve him of the painful burden he was carrying.  Being the strong one wasn’t always all it was cracked up to be, and Gladio was definitely feeling like a failure at the moment.  Yes, he was Noctis' shield, but being there for Ignis meant something else entirely—and he had failed him.

Devotion to one had potentially cost the life—and most definitely the sanity—of another.  A sacrifice they were all willing to make, including Ignis.  But it didn’t make it hurt any less.  Seeing his friend in such pain was almost too much for him to bear.

Ignis suddenly screamed out, eyes shooting open for a split second as he waged war with his tormented mind.  He shuddered on the bedroll before his body gave out on him once more.  Gladio comforted him by laying a strong hand on his heaving chest.  He could feel the frantic beat of his heart, racing as poison-laced blood pumped through the quickly-tiring organ.

Time was of the essence, and Gladio knew Ignis was at death’s door.  If he and Noctis didn’t move now, there might not be a future for the studious young man.  There might not be a future—for _them._

And a future without Ignis just wasn’t an option.

Gladio peeked out of the tent flap.  Noctis and Prompto were busying themselves retrieving supplies from the Regalia.  He leaned forward, brushing a clump of sweaty hair from Ignis’ forehead.  He gently kissed the feverish skin, lingering a moment to let his partner know he was still there.

Ignis groaned and his eyes fluttered open for just a moment before he succumbed once more to the symptoms of his delirium.  Rambling nonsense tumbled from his dry lips.

Gladio swallowed hard and adjusted Ignis’ pillow before grabbing a length of rope.  He stood, ducking his massive height inside the tent, and exited.

Ignis moaned behind him.

He shook his head and tried not to throw up.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is Saber Wing’s fault. Blame her. Also, she’s an awesome friend for giving this a once-over before you guys got to see it. Plus, I couldn’t help myself. The Gladnis was going to appear eventually…


End file.
